Sisterly Spat
by TheRainbowMarshmallow
Summary: Celestia and Luna are two normal, everyday alicicorn fillies that like to play pretend. One day, they get in a fight while pretending to be princesses and their foalsitter is forced to separate them.


The dust cleared and the regal white alicorn stood up and shook the dust off her coat. Her mane flowed in a nonexistent breeze and her royal regalia seemed to glow even though it was the middle of the night. She looked up from the ruins of the tower and searched the skies.

"Luna!" She said in a calm but commanding voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am Luna no longer" the Black alicorn yelled. She wore silver armor and her mane spread around her like a sea of stars. "I am nightmare moon, and I will bathe this land in eternal night!" The alicorn of night sent out a second blast with her horn that struck another tower across the castle courtyard.

"No fair, Lulu!" The little white filly pouted, dropping her doll. A pile of blocks, that was at one point her tower, lay next to her. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" her younger sister retorted, she stood on her hind legs holding her princess doll above her head with her magic. Her doll had tinfoil wrapped around it as a sort of pretend armor. "You're not the boss!"

"I'm the oldest." The white alicorn filly stated. "And the prettiest." She added with a flip of her long pink mane.

"Nu-uh!" The smaller filly whined. "I'm way prettier than you and smarter too." She grabbed her older sister's doll and moved it closer to herself.

"Are not!" The white filly argued. "And that doesn't mean you can knock down other ponies stuff like a big meanie!"

The smaller filly gasped. "Don't call me a meanie! Your the real meanie!" She picked up the white doll and ripped out a chunk of the pink, blue, and green yarn mane.

The oldest filly shrieked. "Harmony! Harmony! Lulu hurt my doll!" She grabbed the doll in her magic and started a game of tug-of-war with her sister.

As they both pulled, they threw each other around the play room. Wings flapped, block towers toppled, a hoof disrupted a set of train tracks, and someone's rump knocked over a small table with a lamp on it.

Finally, the smallest alicorn lost her grip and the doll wen flying. It bounced off a bookshelf, dislodging a couple books, and hit her older sister in the face. Overwhelmed with emotions, the small white alicorn began to cry.

"Lulu hurt my doll!" Harmony heard little Celestia yell from the other room and sighed. She couldn't leave those two alone for ten minutes without them finding something to fight about. She slowly closed her book and walked through the doorway to the fillies' play room.

Harmony worked for Celestia and Luna's parents as a foalsitter and nanny. The fillies' parents were rich business ponies and were often working during the day. They did make sure to spend time with their daughters though and they were eager to give them every opportunity to learn and explore. The playroom was a perfect example of this.

The room was circular in shape and had an overarching sun and moon theme. Half the room was lined with windows and a small door led to a garden with a play structure and sandbox. Underneath the windows, shelves held books or toy bins. In the center of the room, a yin yang style rug showed a map of the town, half in day half in night, with the sun and moon. Around the outside of the room, a couple of small tables were prepared for different arts and crafts. The fillies were good about cleaning up after themselves so the room was always nice and tidy. At least the room was almost always tidy.

When Harmony walked in, the room was a mess. White and blue feathers littered the floor, and almost half the toys were out of their bins and laying haphazardly around the room. tables and chairs were laying on their side and it looked as if somepony had emptied one of the bookshelves onto the floor.

In the middle of the room, Celestia was sitting in front of a scorched doll crying. Luna sat next to her with a lampshade on her head trying not to look guilty. Harmony walked up to the two fillies and crouched down. No words were needed; Harmony wanted to know what had happened.

"L-Luna hurt my doll..." Celestia sniffled. Harmony looked at Luna for an explanation.

"Tia started it..." the blue alicorn said, rolling her eyes. Harmony looked back at Celestia expectantly.

"Did not!"

"Girls..." Harmony said cautiously.

"Did too, You called me a meanie!"

"Girls." Harmony said a Little firmer this time.

"Well you were being a meanie" Celestia finished with a shrug.

"Girls!" Harmony all but shouted.

"He-ey!" Luna yelled as she jumped at Celestia. Harmony caught her mid-jump with her magic and floated her away from Celestia.

"That's it!" Harmony said. "Luna, your on time out." She floated The young alicorn in question to a corner of the room and sat her down in a chair facing the wall. Luna gave a humph and crossed her hooves, the large moon mural silhouetting her form perfectly. Celestia smirked before Harmony turned her disapproving gaze towards the oldest sister.

"You're not off the hook yet, young mare." She said seriously. "You still have to apologize to your sister and help her clean up." Celestia visibly deflated at the realization that she was also in trouble. "And if I catch you two fighting again it'll be no desert for either of you."

About five minutes later, (although to a certain young filly, it seemed like over 1000 moons) Celestia apologized to her younger sister and Luna apologized to Celestia. Luna rebuilt the block towers and Celestia cleaned up the fallen books. They both agreed that Celestia's doll could use a new mane and went to find some yarn and glue.

Harmony watched through the doorway and smiled. Those fillies could be a hoof-full, but seeing them work together was well worth the effort it took the keep them from being at each other's throats.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I had some people in the comments ask if I was going to continue this story or leave it as a one-shot (ok, just Forest Bird but I'm guessing other people would have the same question), so I thought I'd update and add an author's note at the end.**

 **I was planning on leaving this story as a one-shot because I honestly don't know how I'd continue this and I think it works as a story on its own.**

 **However, if you guys really want me to continue, send me ideas for other chapters or ways I could expand on this story. If enough people wanted to, I might (emphasis on might) continue the story.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
